Une nuit pas comme les autres
by The World of Coraliine
Summary: Beth et Daryl arrivent dans une maison abandonnée, serait ce le début d'une longue histoire ? OS. Lemon M. Saison 4. Ne contient aucun spoilers.


**Hello mes petits chaaaaaats ! Me revoilà après de longs mois, oui oui j'ai mis du temps depuis le dernier chapitres posté de " Si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve " ...  
** **J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Déjà** **avant tout, j'ai créer une page facebook pour que vous puissiez suivre l'avancez des futurs fics, futurs publications de chapitres. C'est " The World Of Coraliine ", vous pouvez Liker/Partager la page :D  
Rhalala ça m'avait manquer d'écrire ! Je suis tellement heureuse de poster ce OS pour la sortie de la nouvelle saison de Walking Dead :D**

 **J'aimerais remercier ma super Béta Kyra27 qui a été supeeeeeer patiente avec moi ! Désolé encore ma choupiie pour mes fautes et mes catastrophes xD Allez lire sa super Sevmione "Rendez vous improvisé " qui est juste sublime !**

 **#Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et plein de gros bisous :3**

* * *

Beth s'était réveillée en sursaut, elle avait entendu un bruit dehors, prise de panique elle se leva doucement tout en prenant son couteau. Elle vérifia que Daryl était toujours la, il dormait toujours sur le canapé de la chambre, il avait l'air si paisible.

Elle descendit les escaliers à pas de loup et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière, elle tendit l'oreille et vit au loin des rôdeurs qui passaient à côté de leur alarme. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour les tuer quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et sur son ventre, elle senti un corps derrière elle.

Elle voulait hurler, se débattre mais une voix rassurante se fit entendre

\- Chut Beth c'est moi, chuchota Daryl à son oreille, laisse les passer on ne risque rien.

Beth ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant son souffle glisser sur son cou, il la retourna doucement pour lui faire face, Beth sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle n'était habillée que de son t-shirt et boxer, lui ne portait que son boxer, elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras et n'osa pas soutenir son regard.

Daryl avait sentit la gène de Beth et lorsqu'il remarqua leur position, ses bras à lui étaient enroulés autour d'elle, tandis que les mains de la jeune femme étaient posées sur son torse. Il ne pû s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique comme ça, éclairée par la lune, rougissante, il remarqua qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre. Etait ce de l'envie ou de la timidité ? A cet instant il avait juste envie de l'embrasser passionnément et se prit à espérer que cette envie soit réciproque, il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et remarqua qu'elle n'opposait aucune résistance.

Elle était hypnotisée par son torse et ne résista pas à l'envie de balader ses mains sur son torse, elle commença d'abord par carresser ses cicatrices puis descendit vers ses abdos et son nombril avant de remonter vers ses épaules. Il l'a regardait faire, le souffle coupé, puis soudain il vit qu'elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, leurs visages s'étaient, inconsciemment, rapprochés et chacun attendait que l'autre comble les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches.

Le regard de Daryl descendit sur les lèvres de Beth et il vit sa petite langue humecter ses lèvres gonflées, il ne tient plus et se rua sur elle avec tellement de passion que Beth eu un sursaut de surprise mais elle passa vite ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Elle ressentit une explosion de bonheur lorsque sa langue débuta un magnifique ballet avec celle de Daryl.

Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres se cherchaient encore et encore, Daryl la souleva et la déposa sur le buffet, elle frissonna en sentant le froid du meuble sur ses fesses mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Daryl déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de Beth qui lâcha un gémissement qui rendit fou Daryl. Elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, peau contre peau, elle se détacha de lui et retira son débardeur. En voyant sa poitrine durcie par le plaisir et le désir Daryl monta d'un coup et il se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit là devant lui, à moitié nue, tremblante d'excitation. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa poitrine de peur de la faire fuir quand à son tour elle passa ses main autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle.

\- Beth, j'ai tellement envie de toi ! Mais je ne veux pas que notre première fois se passe dans une cuisine, sur un buffet … Suis moi.

Il la fit descendre et lui prit la main avant de l'emmener vers la chambre. Elle se sentit intimidée et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Daryl se posa sur le lit et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, il l'allongea à ces côtés et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Beth glissa ses mains sur son torse et descendit jusqu'à sentir la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Daryl, elle entendit un grognement et continua ses caresses tandis qu'il glissait sa langue sur ses seins durcit. Elle passa sa main en dessous de son boxer et prit en main son sexe dur, elle fit de long va et vient, elle avait juste envie de le sentir en elle mais voulait profiter de toutes ses sensations qu'il lui procurait, chaque parcelle de son corps réclamait encore et encore plus !

Il fit descendre ses mains, ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin et arrivées devant son boxer il lui enleva doucement tout en éparpillant des baisers jusqu'à ses chevilles puis remonta lentement tout en évitant son centre nerveux. Il la sentait gigoter sous ses caresses, sa respiration devenait plus rapide et saccadée ainsi que ses grognements de frustration qui emplirent la pièce.

Beth voulait sentir ses lèvres sur son mont Vénus et n'en pouvait plus de cette douce torture et alors qu'elle allait le supplier d'y mettre fin, il déposa sa langue sur son clitoris, un sursaut de plaisir la secoua et un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il taquina doucement cette boule de nerf du bout de la langue avant de la glisser entre ses lèvres. Elle agrippa le drap et sa tête bascula en arrière tandis qu'il recommença à titiller son clitoris. Daryl devenait de plus en plus fou en entendant ses gémissements et glissa un doigt en elle puis un deuxième. Il dû puiser dans sa force mentale pour ne pas jouir tellement elle était chaude et humide autour de ses doigts. Il commença à faire des va et vient alors qu'il mordillait ses seins. Beth sentait une douce chaleur monter en elle et décida de le stopper.

\- Mon dieu Daryl … Je te veux en moi maintenant.

Daryl la regarda, elle avait le visage rouge de plaisir, il se plaça entre ses cuisses, il lui demanda une dernière fois l'autorisation, elle l'embrassa doucement. Il entra en elle avec douceur, il dû rester immobile quelques secondes, c'était tellement bon d'être en elle. Daryl la pénétra timidement et au bout de quelques secondes Beth bougea son bassin pour l'encourager à accélérer la cadence. Daryl la pénétra de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Beth gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle s'accrochait à son dos, accompagnant chaque pénétration.

\- Beth tu me rends fou …

\- Oh Daryl …. Vas-y … Plus … Fort.

Leurs gémissements se mélangèrent. Beth sentait le plaisir revenir de plus en plus et décida de prendre les devant, elle s'écarta puis allongea Daryl avant de s'installer sur lui.

Lorsqu'elle le sentit à nouveau en elle, elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction, elle commença à faire des va et vient sur lui, ondula son bassin pendant que Daryl dévorait ses seins.

Le plaisir de Beth grimpa en elle à une vitesse folle, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules quand tout son corps se tendit et qu'une intense explosion la percuta de plein fouet. Daryl l'embrassa alors qu'elle criait son prénom. Quand il senti Beth se contracter autour de lui, il perdit tout contrôle et quelques coups de reins plus tard il se déversa en elle.

Beth s'était écroulée sur son torse, il se retira d'elle et la coucha sur le lit avant d'aller se laver. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant, est ce qu'elle devait partir ? Rester ?

Quelques minutes plus tard il était à nouveau dans le lit, elle décida d'aller dormir sur le canapé laissant le lit a Daryl mais deux bras s'accrochèrent autour elle. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le torse de Daryl.

\- Où comptes-tu partir ma belle ?

Beth sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Elle leva son regard vers lui, sa main caressa doucement sa joue et il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Maintenant que tu est mienne, je ne comptes plus te laisser partir …

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous penser ?  
** **Laissez moi une review :D**

A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
